In the past decades, the semiconductor industry has been improving the performance and density of integrated circuits primarily by shrinking the size of the electronic elements within the circuits. However, a number of barriers are becoming evident which increase the difficulty of making further reduction to the size of these elements. One potential solution for increasing the performance and planar density of integrated circuits is to create multilayer circuits which are made up of a number of vertically integrated layers.
The flexibility and efficiency of a multilayer circuit can be improved if the multilayer circuit can be reconfigured. This reconfiguration can allow the multilayer circuit to adapt to a specific task or program.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.